The End
by StraightLegScorp
Summary: This is it, the end. The burning bird has fallen, and now I shall too. I am a charred black being that once existed in a sadistic, cruel world. Now I am free of the torture, pain and hunger, as I have lost the will to live.
1. Chapter 1

**The End**

**Chapter 1:**

I sit on the sterile white bench in District 13's hospital, waiting for injured soldiers to be rushed back. However, not one soldier ever appears. I clasp my hands tightly together, twiddling my thumbs, praying for Katniss' safety. I don't lessen my grip until my knuckles and the tips of my fingers are white from the pressure.

I don't want to - don't need to have this happen again. My big sister has already risked her life for me once by volunteering in the games, and has come to multiple near death experiences in her second games. I cannot allow anything to happen to her again. Her years of protecting me are over, now it's time for me to protect her the way that she never has been protected after our father's tragic death.

The sound of feet smacking against the cement floor and a clattering sound as something falls to the ground breaks me from my thoughts.

My mother rushes in through the hospital doors urgently, running towards the television. She presses the power button and the television flickers to life. The Capitol Seal appears on the screen and then a news reporter does as well. She begins to speak of the recent deaths in the Capitol, and then the screen blooms with images of war. People are being blown to bits, with ligament after ligament soaring through the smoke-filled air.

Then Peeta is on the screen, with a vicious look in his eye. He tackles Katniss to the ground and I wince, sharing my sister's pain.

"No! No! Peeta don't! Someone stop him! He'll kill her!" I find myself screaming ferociously at the television as Peeta pulls back his lips in a deranged snarl.

He is about to sink his teeth into her skin, when a man of whom I don't know the name is pulling Peeta off of Katniss, protecting her. I let out a small sigh of relief, just as Peeta throws the man off of him and he lands on the pod. The barb wire net is making the poor man bleed, and I begin to sob.

Now, we will never be able to repay that poor man. I hold my hands together tightly, once again, and send a silent 'thank you' to the saviour of my sister. The news reporter is back on the screen with a gleeful smile, and I am bewildered by her joy, when so many painful events have just occurred.

I realize that this is not the worst to come, just as the reporter is speaking and the camera is on the live feed. Peacekeepers are surrounding the home that Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Jackson and some of the camera crew just went in for safety from the blackness. The peacekeepers blow the house to bits, allowing the walls to collapse, so that if they were not effectively killed by the bombs, they would be killed by smoke filled lungs, or pieces of broken wood falling on them.

The reporter announces that a man named Boggs, Finnick, Gale, Peeta and a few others are dead. Then an image of Katniss comes on. Bright, burning words engulf the screen. They read, "_The Mockingjay Has Fallen_".

With those four words, my whole world comes tumbling down. Tears spill over my eyes and stream down my face as I collapse to the floor. My mother is completely still. Frozen in time. She has that distant and haunted look in her eyes that she has possessed ever since the death of my father. I am lying on the floor limp and helpless, when they come for me. Four soldiers from 13 come into the hospital room and two peel my lifeless body off of the floor.

A puddle is all that is left of where I sobbed for what seemed like hours. My mother's statue-like body is taken as well. A needle is put into my arm and I am out. I dream a hazy nightmare of Katniss, fighting for her life. She is protecting Gale from an incoming Peacekeeper, when it happens. My brave and talented sister is blown to bits by a bomb. The fiery flames lick her entire body, roasting her like a marshmallow. But the middle is not the white and gooey deliciousness that it is when the outside of a marshmallow is burnt. No, Katniss' inside is blackened, burnt to a crisp.

Nothing is left of my courageous sister. Nothing but a roasted Mockingjay shell.

When I wake, President Coin is at my bedside. She speaks, but I do not hear. She shows me the news, but I do not see. She offers me food, but I do not eat. She becomes frustrated and hits me, but I do not feel. I am a lifeless being, somehow still managing to breathe in and out.

One day Rory comes in and sits on the edge of my hospital bed, gently stroking my blonde hair. Rory and I have become so close that we are basically dating, though we keep it a secret. I see and hear him, not because I love him, which I do, but mostly because he is the only one who understands this heart-wrenching feeling. I don't resist when he lays beside me and wraps his warm arms around me. Rory's kindness and compassion does not make me come out of my metaphorical coma, though. Eventually, he stops coming, and I decide he has given up on me, or given in to the darkness eroding his heart and soul.

I lay on the bed for days, without eating, drinking or going to the bathroom. I assure myself that soon I will be nothing, even if they pump all of their supplies into me, I will never hear, see, eat or feel again. You cannot merely keep a person going on medicine. Not when they have lost the will to live.

Finally, they unplug the medicine and leave me in peace. But not for long, my peace is interrupted by a soft purr and an occasional _meow_. Buttercup rubs his soft, beautiful fur against my hallow, emotionless face. I begin to stroke Buttercup, realizing that even though I have lost my sister, I still need to protect and take care of the only person left in the world who could use my help. Thinking about all of the people in the world who need me, slowly but surely, helps me come back to life.

I practically jump off of the hospital bed, seeking President Coin. I find her almost instantly, probably waiting for me to come around. I screech to a stop, forcing her tired but authoritative eyes to stare into mine.

"I want to go help," I say fiercely.

"Impossible, you don't have nearly enough training," she says as she rolls her eyes.

"People need me!" I insist, but she doesn't listen. She turns on her heel, preparing to walk away.

"I don't want to fight, I want to be a medic," I state as I turn her back around to face me.

She pauses slightly for a moment, probably thinking. Finally, she says, "Find a team of medics to enter the extremely dangerous war, and I will send you out there on the next flight."

"Fine," I spit as I grind my teeth together. She has not even the slightest bit of hope in me.

I head back to the hospital to gather my things and talk to a few doctors and nurses.

The news is still on the screen and I watch, hearing every word.

There are people digging in the remains of the house that the Capitol bombed in order to rid Panem of the Mockingjay. However, they only find one body. They find the man named Boggs under the collapsed house. So, that means, _Katniss is still alive_. Katniss is still alive! My sister is still alive! My once motionless body is now bursting with energy because of the good news.

I bolt up the seven flights of stairs to the Hawthorne's living quarters. I knock persistently until Posy opens the door, looking sad, lonely, and depressed - which is scary for a child of such a young age. I kneel to the ground and hug her tightly, telling her that it's all right.

"Posy," I whisper with a smile creeping on my lips, "Gale is still alive."

* * *

I dress in the nurse's outfit that they have given me, although it is a few sizes too big. My mother pins it to make it stay, which reminds me all too much of my first reaping day. She ties back my hair in a regular braid down my back and we prepare to leave.

The long hovercraft ride is painful and torturous. I have never been more bored in my entire life. I sit in a quite comfortable chair next to my mother, across from two of the twenty eight other medics who will be assisting us. My mother speaks with one lady, Dr. Fazuma, about treating burns and tying tourniquets. I just sit staring out the window as the blurred world zooms by.

Nothing further on Katniss has been put on television and I can only hope that she has made it to safety. Before we left, Beetee had explained a technique that the rebels are now using. They wire cars so that the rebels can control them, and they send them flying down the street setting off numerous pods. Hopefully, this will clear the street of pods so that the rebels will not be killed.

I'm not sure how well that will pan out, but it is not for me to worry about. Now, I must prepare for all of the blood and gore that I will be forced to deal with. The poor people who are dying and in pain, and I must come to their aid. Because that's what I do, help people.

We finally land, and the frightening world around me is nearly unbearable. We are near the President's mansion, where we assume most of the injured people will be. Capitol citizens, rebels, peacekeepers. Everyone is frantic, running around and killing each other. It is horrific.

We are aiding to those who need us desperately, not caring who's side they are on, when the bomb goes off.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End**

**Chapter 2:**

I never understood the true nature of mankind, not until I saw the blood pooled on the streets, ligaments carelessly torn off of people's bodies, thousands of dead bodies spread throughout the city, wounded crying out in pain, and innocent children blown to bits. I have a terrible feeling that these images will never leave my mind, if I ever make it out of this death trap alive.

There are so many wounded and so few medics to help them. About fifteen of us – including myself but not my mother – are taken into where the children were killed. Peacekeepers are removing the barricades and making numerous paths to get to them. I follow along with the crowd, moving as fast as my little feet can manage through the sea of people.

Complete and utter chaos. Those are the exact words I would use to describe this situation. Everyone is so afraid. Is that what Snow lives off of? Our fear? Well, I hope he is enjoying this show. It must be pretty interesting from all the way up in his protective tower. Down here, with those bomb dropped, all hell has broken loose.

When finally we arrive where the children are located, we see that presents had been dropped, and about half of them had exploded. Some children still open the remaining presents, hoping for something spectacular on this treacherous day.

I kneel down beside one boy, wielding my medical kit, He grabs my hand and grips it tightly. He looks to be about six and his leg was blown off. "Am I...am I going to...to be oka...okay?" He says stuttering because of how scared he is.

"Yes, you will be. I promise," I say giving that little boy the only thing that I can right now. Hope.

Suddenly, I hear someone calling my name. I look around to see who the sound may have come from, although I cannot see the person calling me. All I see are people of the Capitol, running away from any and every form of danger.

"Prim! Prim! No!" I hear Katniss screaming my name now. I turn to look for her and spot her in the crowd. She looks just like a Capitol citizen. Dressed in a fur coat with a wig and a bunch of hideous makeup on.

I just begin to say her name when the second bomb goes off.

In an instant, I see Katniss singing "The Hanging Tree" and making rope necklaces as my mother screams at us, Katniss giving me Lady and allowing me to keep Buttercup, Katniss being the strong one, feel my father's loving embrace, hear Buttercup's soft purr, see Katniss feed her family on her own, my mother a frozen statue as her children are starving to death, my mother smiling and happy with my father, Katniss telling me how beautiful I look, laughing and playing with all of my friends from school, my name being called at my very first reaping, Katniss volunteering for me, Katniss and Peeta winning, Katniss on her birthday and how Gale hurt her, Gale helping Katniss with the food and hunting, Gale feeding us while Katniss was in The Hunger Games, moving into our new home in the victors village, Katniss going back into The Hunger Games a second time, Katniss blowing up the arena, District 12 being bombed by the Capitol, Gale saving hundreds of lives, a hovercraft taking us to District 13, Katniss coming to District 13, all of the promo's, Peeta being rescued, Katniss training for battle, me saving lives in the hospital alongside my mother, Peeta almost killing Katniss, Katniss being "killed" in the war, then discovering that she was alive, being told to come here, hearing the bomb, hearing Katniss scream my name, and looking at the little boy's face, right before we die.

I am on fire. I can feel the flames licking their way inside my body and burning me to a charred nothingness. I feel such a pain that I think I could die twice just from this sheer agony. Then all at once, the nearly unbearable pain is gone. In it's place, is a sort of peacefulness and safety that I have never felt before. No. I cannot feel. I can only think of feeling.

I am nothing anymore, there is nothing left to feel. I cannot see, I cannot hear, I cannot feel, I cannot taste, and I cannot smell. And I never will be able to again. I am Katniss' Mockingjay, burnt to a crisp. The white wings of the bird is my soul escaping the motionless black being that once was me.

I am a mockingjay, singing a beautiful replica of Katniss' favourite song. I can fly anywhere that I want to because I am finally free. Free of Panem and the careless people in the Nation that I once took pride in. The cruel people who forced innocent children to maliciously murder each other. That's all we were to them, pieces in their precious games. However, necessary, and a very important element in them. It was all for the entertainment and it always will be as long as President Snow is the ruler.

For my family's sake, I hope that the rebels win the war. Who knows what torture methods Snow would use on Katniss once he had her in his grasp. I cannot think of that now though, because peace is my only option, and it is the one that I so desire.

I soar through the trees and the mountaintops, finally being able to explore the natural beauty of the world I once lived in. Where I am, I can view the world at a comfortable distance and not experience starvation or torture. I am in God's hands now, and I will let him protect and take care of me.

My father. This is whom I get to see every day now. Both of us can see, but neither one of us is really there. We fly together and watch my big sister grow to become a courageous, beautiful woman.

Inevitably, she marries Peeta. Nobody quite understands what Katniss is going through, but Peeta. And vice versa. Together, they help each other move on from the terrible things that once existed, however, they will never forget them. They have two beautiful children who are lucky enough to not live through hunger, or the sick, twisted, cruel games that nobody _dares_ to play anymore.

My sympathy, however, does not go to those who were forced to compete and died, it goes to Gale. A man who would have ended up marrying Katniss one day if Peeta and the games had not come along. But mostly, my sympathy goes to Gale because he will never get the chance to be with Katniss. Not after the double bombing was presumed to be his fault, because I am certain that Gale never would have meant any harm.

Things have definitely gotten better in Panem. There are no longer slaves and fewer starving children. But surely, eventually, some cruel leader will rule again. Because that is all the rest of us are. _Tiny pieces in one enormous, everlasting game._


End file.
